Degrassi (Season 11)
The eleventh season of Degrassi premiered on July 18th, 2011 on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.) The show followed a 7-week telenovela format with 29 episodes marketed as Degrassi: Now or Never, depicting the remainder of the 2010-2011 school year. The show returned in the Fall with the one-hour special, Nowhere To Run. The remaining 14 episodes will air in early 2012, depicting the first semester of the 2011-2012 school year. Production for the season commenced on March 14, 2011 at Epitome Studios in Toronto. Filming will continue until November, with a break in between to give Stephen Stohn the opportunity to produce six episodes for the first season of his new series, Highland Gardens, starring previous Degrassi star, Cassie Steele. The slogans for this season are Every Moment Counts and The Kids Are Not Alright. Main Cast (1101-1129) 'Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue)' *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the school president who's still finding his place in the world. *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, the ambitious, Yale-bound vice president of Degrassi. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich former alcoholic girl from New York City, who recently realized that she's a lesbian. *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team who struggles with coming out to his family. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, a confident, openly gay athlete. *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the captain of the Power Squad. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, a bubbly, romantic, and kind-hearted cheerleader. Juniors (Grade 11 - Red) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy, boy crazy cheerleader, and Katie's best friend. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky athlete. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a bipolar bad boy, who still loves his ex, Clare Edwards. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a dark past and a talent for dancing. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the new school heartthrob and Clare's step-brother. (New) *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a quirky girl who lies to prevent herself from appearing boring & has a crush on Eli Goldsworthy . (New) *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Marisol's athletic best friend who is clueless when it comes to love. (New) Sophomores (Grade 10 - Purple) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a teen father with a short temper. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a religious girl who is struggling with her parents' divorce. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. 'Adults' *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the Media Immersions teacher. Recurring Cast 'Students' *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, a tall freshman with a liking for basketball, and Dave's ex-girlfriend. (9th Grade) *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, Wesley's innocent love interest. (10th Grade) *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a pretty freshman. (9th Grade) *Stephan James as Julian, a class clown with a talent for MMA. (11th Grade) *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, a cynical overweight junior who loves music. (New) (11th Grade) *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish, a music loving sophomore. (New) (10th Grade) Adults *Katie Bergin as Dawn, Holly J.'s birth mother. (New) *Tamara Duarte as Charlie, Fiona's love interest. (New) *Brendan Jeffers as Vince, a ruthless gang member out to get Bianca and Drew. (New) *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards, Clare's mother, who is dating Jake's father. *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father, who is dating Clare's mother. (New) Other *Multiple babies as Tyson Guthrie, KC and Jenna's newborn son that they gave up for adoption. *Haley Shannon as Chloe, a party girl. (New) *Jesse Trajikovski as Pauly Garcia, a friend of Bianca and Owen's. (New) Guest Stars *Elias Edraki as Anson, a gang member who was accidentally killed by his ex-girlfriend, Bianca. *Keke Palmer, as herself (Keyana Palmer), a famous musician. *Riley Gilchrist as Doctor Chris, Pam MacPherson's old cancer doctor and Anya's love interest. *Zoe Belkin as Athena, a Greek girl Mrs. Stavros has set Riley up with. Main Cast (1130-1145) 'Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue)' *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a boy crazy cheerleader and vice president of Degrassi. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky athlete who's had a rough year. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a feisty girl with a talent for dancing and a very dark past. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a mysterious boy who has Bipolar Disorder. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich lesbian and former alcoholic repeating her senior year. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherously shameful jock. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a funny boy who's dating his step-sister. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, an overweight student who loves music. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a quirky girl who comes off as a stalker. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Degrassi's athletic student body president. 'Juniors (Grade 11 - Red)' *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, an ex-teen father with a tendency for bad decision making. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popular basketball player. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, formerly a sensible and deeply religious girl, who is now in love with her step-brother. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly ex-teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and lovable nerd. 'Freshman (Grade 9 - Yellow)' *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, Owen 's overly confident brother. (New) *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a spoiled pageant girl who always gets what she wants. (New) *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, Katie 's artsy younger sister who has a passion for music. (New) *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder. (New) Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the Media Immersions teacher and Band instructor. Recurring Cast *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father, who is married to Clare's mother. *Tamara Duarte as Charlie Lima, a lesbian figure model who may or may not still have feelings for Fiona. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's mother, who is married to Jake's father. *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, Wesley's sweet and innocent girlfriend. (Grade 11) *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish, a sarcastic music-loving boy. (Grade 11) *Stephan James as Julian Williams, a snarky jock. (Grade 12) *Trevor Childs as TBA (Grade 9) (New) *Nicholas Danks as TBA (Grade 9) (New) Guest Stars *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J Sinclair, a recent graduate and student at Yale. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, a recent athletic graduate and student at Eastern. ﻿Trivia *MuchMusic announced a 12th season of Degrassi with a 40-episode order on June 2nd. This assures that the show will remain on air until at least April 2013. *The singer for this season's theme song is Alexz Johnson, known for playing the lead role of Jude on Instant Star. *First death of a character since Season 6. *First attempted rape since Season 1. *First instance of stalking since Season 6. *First panty obsession in Degrassi history. *First friends with benefits relationship since Season 6. *First story about adoption since Season 5. *First drug planting since Season 6. *First cage fighting storyline in Degrassi history. *First relationship with a teacher since Season 8. *First nasal drug since Season 9. *First instance of gambling since Season 6. *First instance of bulimia since Season 5. *First instance of bipolar disorder since Season 4. *First instance of going into the military since Season 7. *First couple in Degrassi history whose parents are married. *First shooting since Season 8 *First instance of organ transplants in Degrassi history. *First couple who are step-siblings and in a relationship in Degrassi history. *First graduates to come back in Degrassi since Season 6 *First season in Degrassi history where the episodes are shown in WideScreen format on TV. *Even though the characters are changing grades and will have new uniforms, the season 11.5 opening sequence will be the same, except for the graduates being replaced with the new characters. *This is the first season to feature 2 different school years. *It has been confirmed that the season will end at a Winter carnival, called the Degrassi Frostival. Episode List *'NOTE': "Drop It Like It's Hot" was originally titled "Poker Face." {C {C *'NOTE': The Spring Fever episode is titled "Boom Boom Pow" (1) and "Boom Boom Pow" (2) in Canada. *'NOTE': "Nowhere To Run" was originally titled "Bleeding Love." {C *'NOTE': "Part One (1) and Part Two (2) of "In The Cold, Cold Night" will be aired as an hour-long finale. Promos & Videos *Season 11 TeenNick Teaser *Steal Your Heart Promo *Now Or Never TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic 1 Minute Promo *MuchMusic 30 Second Promo *MuchMusic 10 Second Promo *Degrassi Season 11 Opening *No Time To Lose TeenNick Promo *Halloween Halloween Special Teennick Promo *Nowhere to Run MuchMusic Promo *Nowhere Nowhere to Run Teennick Promo External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0288937/episodes List of Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes] at IMDB. * Season 11 at TV.com. *Degrassi Official Website(Canada) *Teennick Degrassi Website(USA) *Stephen Stohn at Twitter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degrassi_%28season_11%29 Degrassi Season 11] at Wikipedia *Degrassi Nation *Degrassi Offical Page at Facebook *Degrassi Blog *Degrassi-Fans *http://degrassipaper.webs.com Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Season 11 Category:Seasons